Devils in Heaven
by theotakuat221b
Summary: Daniel Westley thought he could never be in Heaven on earth. Especially when he had two demon friends. But can a broom closet and a certain faux-blonde change his mind? Spinoff to DLTD. Read that first or else this doesn't make sense. Daniel X Kris. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! This is just a little tribute to the fabulous fanfiction, Devils like to Dance. It's just a short little one-shot about everyone's favorite pairing, Daniel and Kris. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, and the rest of the characters here belong to HateWeasel. **

The Phantomhive manor is located in a mist-covered forest on the outskirts of London. Vast expanses of land contain the gargantuan building. A long stairway leads to the manor, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees. In addition, ruins and rubble of stone border the area.

A huge fountain is established at the entrance of the tall manor. The building consists of a substantial amount of stories, in which each story upholds numerous rooms. The various rooms are furnished with elegant, luxurious furniture, and the Phantomhive household's possessions and belongings.

Right now, a group of boys were gathered around a table, playing cards. At first glance, it would seem like this group of teenagers was like any other, with dirty jokes and the use of very _vulgar_ vocabulary. But these boys (dubbed as the Sensational Seven by their classmates,) were anything but normal. To put it simply, saying that there was three homosexuals in the group wouldn't begin to cover it. There were not only _one, _but _three _supernatural beings among the seven, who went by the names Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, and Audrey Baines.

However, those were not the boys that we are interested in, not at all. This story is centered around the homosexual, pink-loving Kristerpherson Miles; and the seemingly normal, 'not' gay pervert known as Daniel Westley.

The boys were sitting around a long mahogany dinner table, one that had been formerly used for fancy dinner parties and a meeting or two. At the moment though, it was nothing more than a location for the boys to play cards. They were playing 'BS' a popular game that involved a lot of shouting of cursing. Of course, since we have a group of teenage boys on our hands, instead of simply saying 'BS' they were yelling 'BULLSHIT!' at the top of their lungs. Ciel was pleased that Sebastian had taken Luka to the park, or else he would fear for the little boy's innocence. When Daniel was in the process of attempting to strangle Travis, the bluenette decided that the game was over.

"Let's do something else! This game is borrrrriinnnng!" Alois exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the slender bluenette, who sighed in relief. This was one of the few times that Ciel was glad that the blonde had the uncanny ability to sense his boyfriend's mood. The other times…well, Ciel would be a bit more than embarrassed that his boyfriend knew what he had in mind that evening.

"Agreed, this game is getting dull. Plus, I think that Travis has probably lost feeling in his arm." Kristerpherson said, glancing in the direction of the boy, who was currently struggling under Daniel's grip. Once Daniel had noticed the rest of the boys had stopped talking and had gathered up the cards, he released Travis' arm, muttering unintelligibly.

"What should we play then?" Audrey asked as Ciel packed away the cards. The room went silent as the boy sat, deep in thought. Yes, they were famous children, but they were _teenage boys_, and their imaginative and creative capabilities weren't as grand as a teenage girl.

"Times like this cause us to go to the source of wisdom of intelligence. It holds all of our questions in the palm of its hand. If it can't answer a question, it isn't a question. This is…."Alois paused for a moment, creating a dramatic moment (or possibly just giving him time to pull out his iPhone) "…Google."

The other boys nodded in agreement, all crowding around Alois' chair to get a better view of the screen. It took a while for them to find a site, and once that happened, it wad even harder to find a game. Bloody Mary? They had two _demons_ amongst the seven; some historical figure in the mirror wouldn't scare them. Truth or Dare? The last time the boys played Truth or Dare, Kristerpherson left with a bright pink stripe in his hair that lasted for three weeks. The other games were all cliché party games and voted down by the group-possibly because they were too lazy to do much besides sit around. Finally, Alois stumbled along a game that he hadn't heard of before, something called "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Let's play this!" Alois said, flashing a smirk at Ciel.

"What the hell?" Daniel asked, looking over his shoulder. "Go into a dark closet alone with one of you? Are you insane? I understand you and Ciel want to have your sexy time, we have some straight guys among the homosexuals here!" he exclaimed, gesturing to Travis, Preston, and Audrey around him.

"Why put yourself in the straight guys category? We all saw you flirting with that French guy at the park yesterday." Kristerpherson said with a small smirk, which only increased as the teenager blushed furiously.

"He looked like a girl from the back! I swear! His hair was in a ponytail, and he was wearing a dress-cape thingy! I thought he was a girl!" Daniel stammered, not meeting anyone in the eye.

"Yeah, and he was also sporting a goatee. What was his name again? Francis Bonnefoy? Didn't Francis give you his number?" Alois asked, continuing the taunts with a smirk.

"Y-yes-no-maybe…urg let's just play the dumb game if it gets you to shut up!" Daniel cried, placing his head on the table, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Success!" Alois shouted, throwing his fist up into the air as he looked around excitedly. "What room should we use as the 'Heaven?' " The blonde asked to no one in particular.

"Hey, we never agreed!" protested Audrey, his green and yellow eyes narrowed at the eager teenager as Preston and Travis nodded in agreement.

"Well, we either get to play this and you don't even have to do anything in the closet. _Or _we can play spin the bottle, where you _must_ kiss a guy. So I'd go with this one. Also, Alois, we can use the broom closet." Ciel said, effectively cutting off any possible escape routes as he began writing the names of all of the boys on cards. Though the boys didn't look particularly excited about their predicament, it was better than spin the bottle.

"Hey, there are an odd number of us. What are we going to do?" Preston asked, looking at Ciel. "I don't want to go into the closet twice."

"One of us will just be lucky." Ciel answered, not even glancing up from his work as he placed all of the cards in a hat that he conjured from somewhere unknown.

The hat was passed around to three of the boys, whose own names had been removed from the hat. Ciel picked Alois- no surprise there, with demon powers they could do anything- Preston had picked Travis, and now, Daniel was drawing a name out of the hat, his hands shaking. _Why so scared?_ Daniel scolded himself. _These are your best friends here, nothing will happen. _Though he mentally prepared himself, Daniel had his own nervous thoughts, even though he knew he didn't need them. He unfolded the paper to see the name printed in neat, curved letters.

_Kristerpherson _

"I got Kris." Daniel announced, as Audrey sighed in relief and leaned back against his chair, a wide smile on his face. Daniel however, was not as happy. Kristerpherson was his best friend of the group, and they had been through more than a couple awkward or life-threatening scenarios together. He knew Daniel better than anyone else in the group did. They would probably just talk in the closet, or tease each other. That, at least was what Daniel reassured himself.

But first, they had to wait through two seven-minute sessions outside the broom closet. Ciel practically dragged his boyfriend into the closet, and it didn't take much imagination to figure out what was going on inside of there. The boys simply sat in silence and waited awkwardly as Ciel and Alois had some fun. When the boys came out, their cheeks were flushed and their clothes were both a bit astray.

"We-um…we're going to need another broom closet for you guys." Alois mumbled, coughing into his fist and not meeting the boy's eyes.

"Seriously? Just-eww. Good. Fine. Whatever. Just let us use another closet. Please." Kristerpherson finally said, breaking the strained silence.

So the game resumed in another part of the mansion, where a nearly identical broom closet sat. Preston and Travis were next, but it wasn't as exciting or interesting. According to Ciel and Alois, all they did was talk about school and stuff, and the worst thing they did was make jokes.

Finally, it was Kris and Dan's turn. Ignoring their friend's catcalls, they shut the door and stumbled around. Finally sitting down on upturned laundry baskets, they sat in silence. It took a while for Daniel to realize that his was shaking like a leaf. Kristerpherson noticed as well, and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Geez, Daniel, calm down. I'm not going to rape you or anything." Kristerpherson said, hurt clear in his voice as he scooted a bit farther away. With a pang of guilt, Daniel realized that he had seriously offended his friend.

" Sorry, Kris, it-it's not about you." Daniel said softly, debating whether to continue or not. Finally, he decided he could trust his best friend. "Things have just been hard with Nathan visiting, that's all." He said

"Is it the drinking?" Kristerpherson guessed. The faux-blonde was the only one of the seven who knew about Daniel's twenty-five year-old brother Nathan, who had a serious drinking problem.

"More or less. Since he's crashing in my room, he's allowed to drink in there. My mom and I had a pretty big argument about it. Apparently it doesn't matter that I have to pick up his shit and throw away his bottles like a personal slave." Daniel said after a while, releasing a sign he didn't realize he had. Daniel had a problem with keeping serious things to himself, and it often caused him to lose sleep or stress in school.

"I'm sorry. Your brother can be a dick sometimes." Kristerpherson said, before, without warning, awkwardly hugged the boy besides him. "Y-you sounded like you needed this," the boy said, pulling away from the hug but still very close to Daniel, close enough for him to smell the boy's shampoo in his hair.

"You got that right." Daniel said, a laugh dying in his throat as his best friend hugged him. He relaxed the presence of the other boy's arms, simply calming down by the touch. "Thanks, I did." Daniel said, before chuckling. "Alois and Ciel are probably smirking out there, you know."

Kristerpherson laughed along with him. "I know. But I don't care what they're thinking." He said. Even though Daniel couldn't see Kristerpherson, he knew that the boys eyes were probably sparkling, his mouth in a wide grin and hair probably a bit astray from the hug.

Suddenly, Daniel was overcome by emotions. Here was his best friend, comforting him, letting him talk, while he had been _scared_ of the boy. He knew Kristerpherson would never, ever do that. Then why had there been a tingling sensation in his legs, a pain in his chest as he walked into the closet? It didn't make sense.

"I guess our time is almost up, right?" Kristerpherson said with what sounded like a half-sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for listening, by the way." Daniel answered, a small sigh escaping as he finished his sentence. Why did he care though? Wouldn't he want to be out of the awkward situation?

With a start, he realized that he didn't. Daniel realized he was more relaxed in this dingy, dark broom closet than out among the other boys. He was comfortable around the faux-blonde, and…he didn't enjoy it. Did he? His emotions were a jumble as he realized that Kristerpherson was replying, but he wasn't listening. Kristerpherson was right in front of his face. Even though he couldn't see the boy in front of him, he could still picture his eyebrows pulled together, his lips parted just slightly as he sat there. Daniel suddenly moved forward, his mind having stopped working a few moments ago. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips into Kristerpherson's own. The kiss was short, and full of confusion, but it was sweet, and held a lot of meaning. Without warning, a knock was heard on the door, and Daniel broke away, his face flushed with embarrassment.

He didn't wait for Kris, just barged out of the closet (literally? Figuratively? Who knew), looking down at his own feet. He vaguely heard himself mumble an excuse to go as he raced out of the front door into the car. He didn't notice himself jamming the keys into the ignition and racing down the driveway like a bat out of hell. He hardly noticed as he barged past Nathan and up into the attic, where he collapsed in a heap. The taste of Kristerpherson's lips were still on his, and, Daniel realized, he didn't regret it. He didn't regret kissing his best friend, even though he knew he probably ruined their friendship.

_You said you weren't gay_. A voice that sounded suspiciously like his brothers echoed in his brain.

_I'm. Not. Gay. _ Daniel replied to his own inner doubt.

_You just kissed a boy-and you liked it. Heh. That should be Katy Perry's new single. _The voice taunted.

_Shut up. Fine. I did. I probably ruined everything. But I don't care. I am not gay. _Daniel bit back, pulling out his iPod and throwing on his beats as he let himself go in the music. Right before he let go, however, he let one last thought cross his mind.

_But maybe I might be bisexual. _

**Well, so, this is it! Hope you liked the one-shot! It is hard to write another person's OC's. I know there are probably a lot of problems with grammar and whatnot, but honestly, for now, I want to have this posted. **

**Yes, Nathan exists. In DLTD trivia Daniel Edition, it is said that he has a 25 year old brother Nathan who he doesn't get along with. Bam. So, yes, I ship Dan X Kris with passion. It is fabulous. I realize that this is going to be a little OOC, but that always happens when you are writing a non-cannon romance. Oh, yeah, and I threw France from Hetalia in there just for the hell of it.**

**So, yeah, here's my tribute to DLTD. We love you HateWeasel!**


End file.
